Mysterious Heroine X appear
by islamsayyid
Summary: happening in the same time and universe as crimson warrios. but mostly come from Gasper point of view with the transported Player from YGGDRDRASIL. that looks like saber and most the enemys they fight are from Monster hunter(note this happens in the same world as my other works.) Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Overlord , Fate , Monster Hunter or High school DxD\**

 **Chapter 1: the departure**

* * *

YGGDRASIL the most popular (DMMO-RPG (Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game). Where players can create any character they wish. YGGDRASIL has the an

abounded amount of races and classes to choose. It can be a human with the power of elementals, or even an orc that has stats that maximize defense and Hp. This level of

character customization with the vast world the players can explore made it one of the most successful game in the country. But the golden age of YGGDRASIL has come to a

close as today is the day the servers close for good.

.

Many long term veterans of the game came to log in on the last day. As they reminisce on the adventures they had in YGGDRASIL. One of these players that log in was

named Suzuki Honda. In real life she was unhappy were for most of her life she is bound to the hospital bed, were she is stricken by an incurable diesis. Her parents abandon

her and focus there attention to her more healthy brother, never bother to visit her anymore. She was also always alone. As her sickness took away the mobility of her legs

and the remaining life span she had. She is expected to live for only 7 years. Her brother did not like the treatment her sister got from their parents, and decided to took over

all of her live expenses to give her some happiness in life. And she did in the form of anime and games her brother got for her and the new hospital she now stayed that was

more luxurious built that came with ac, wide screen TV and Wi-Fi and better equip staff.

.

But Suzuki was still alone, that was until she played YGGDRASIL and had the time of her live.

.

Now in present time Suzuki log in into YGGDRASIL for the last time and decide to stay until the server shuts down.

.

"so this is it huh" Suzuki sigh and open her status menu to look at her avatar one last time.

.

Her avatar is based on the saber face servants in the fate universes called Mysterious Heroine X heroine. heck the outer appearance of the avatar is almost identical to her. a

Vampire with a blond ponytail, beautiful green eyes, petite figure with matching gear of a black cap, black shorts with matching blue sports jacket with a gold cross symbol on

it, a blue muffler that symbolize courage, and long thin black boots.

.

"huh so to day is the last I can play as *Heroine *X*" as she sigh and reminisce on the adventures she did. Like when she fought toe to toe and befriend Touch me from the

guild Ainz Owl Gown. As both of them have fought for the title of world champion 5 times before he quit playing. This impress most of the members of the guild that she got

an invitation to join them. But she decline as she did not like the mechanic of player killing (PK) that the guild was famous for. She prefer playing the role of an allied of

justice like the original in helping people. Like helping noobs starting out and filling out party slots when needed. But this did not stop Heroine X from befriending the guild

members Of Ainz Owl Gown mostly with Touch me, Perorochino, Bukubuku Chagama and even the guild leader Momonga. They mostly just hang out and talk about their

hobby's, interest and life in general.

.

But now that was all in the past as the guild was dissolve 4 months ago with out a trace. Probably from every member quitting the game. And I am all alone walking through

the fields one last time before looking at the clock 23:59:00.

.

"Well its been fun" as Heroine X begins counting down as before the servers shuts down.

.

23:59:55

.

23:59:56

.

23:59:57

.

23:59:58

.

23:59:59

.

00:00:00

.

00:00:01

.

* * *

"huh where am I ?" as our protagonist realize that the grassy field she was on change into a dark room with a luxury's bed in the middle. In the side of the room there is a

bright computer and a user in front on it.

.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaah WHO WHO WHO ARE YOUUUUUUUUUU ?" the user panic and cast some sort of spell to stop time. Well that was to happen but our heroine was not effected.

"you how how are you not effected ?" as the user came out of the shadows. Reveling androgynous-looking female with platinum blond hair and pinkish-violet eyes. Her hair is

styled in short bob cut with several small fringes over his forehead, and she has pointed ears. With a stun looked on her face.

.

"forgive me for startling you my name is Suzuki Honda" as she to smile to ease the fear in the girls eyes.

.

With a slight blush the user answerd "my name is Gasper Vladi Rias Greymori Bishop."

.

Bishop what is that? Suzuki thought as she than scan the room until she spots a mirror and is stun on what has happen. Her controllers were gone and she could feel the

texture of her avatar hair and cloths. This was impossible in YGGDRASIL as to insure people don't mix reality and games. The sanse of touch and smell was dulled. But in this

room she could smell and feel thigs as if it was the real world. But on the mirror a reflection of her avatar as *Heroine* X* is shown and not Suzuki Honda.

.

"Ummmm are you ok Honda san?" Gasper ask with a worried face.

.

"yes I am fine sorry to have worried you " as Suzuki trying to regain her composure.

.

"that's good and ummm" with hesitation in her eyes.

.

"will you be my friend ?"

.

"huh….. ?" Suzuki was dumfounded by her question.

.

"what do you me-" as she was about to ask. She sense a presence rushing to the room and opening the door.

.

"Gasper are you all rig-" as a crimson haired women wearing the same uniform as gasper append. Stopped and sees Suzuki. She became very hostile.

.

"who are you and what do you think your doing with my cute Gasper?"

.

"ummm…. Noathing I just got lost and end up here"

.

"thats imposible! This room was sealed there is no way any body could come in here by accident" As the red head begins to emit a dangorus aura

.

"so tell me what are you doing here!"

.

"huh …. look I am sorry for trespassing but I really don't know how I got here " Suzuki express with a panic face and bowing in an apologetic tone.

.

"I see than come with me"

.

"ok….. but where are we and who are You?"

.

"right some introductions are in order my name is Rias Greymory and we are currently in Kuoh high school old building."

Kuoh where is that, Suzuki ponderd as she never herd of such a place and begins following Rias to another room.

.

And in there Suzuki will realize where she truly is.

.

* * *

 _Characters Stats_

 _Name : *Heroine*X*_

 _Race : Vampire_

 _Race lvl:_ _vampire lvl 5_

 _Class lvl:_

 _Assassin lvl10_

 _Master Assassin lvl 5_

 _Ninja lvl 5_

 _Fencer lvl 10_

 _Sword master lvl 5_

 _Sword saint lvl5_

 _Knight lvl 10_

 _Dark knight lvl 10_

 _Dark Paladin lvl 5_

 _Duelist lvl 10_

 _Fallen Priest lvl 5_

 _Dragon Priest lvl 5_

 _Total lvl : 100_

 _Base Stats_

 _Hp : 120_

 _Mp : 75_

 _Physical Attack :110_

 _Physical Defense :100_

 _Agility :95_

 _Mag attack :78_

 _Mag Defense :94_

 _Resistance :94_

 _Special ability :84_

 _Total : 850_

* * *

i made this chapter as a sort of side story to the crimson warrios story line.

in adding a future ally down the road.

in here how ever i made story more focus on Heroine X and gasper point of view.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Overlord, Fate, Monster Hunter or High school DxD**

 **By the way Gasper is a Pure girl here**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Power of a Hero**

After Rias brough Suzuki to an empty room she than ask what was she doing in Gasper room and how did she got there.

Suzuki than explained that she was actually a bed ridden women and that her current form is base on a character she made in YGGDARASIL. And that when the servers were shutting down. The next thing Suzuki new she was in Gaspers room.

"if you don't stop lying I wiil hurt you" as Rias begins to stare daggers in anger.

"sorry but you ask me to explained and I did."

"I see….. IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE HONEST I WILL BEAT IT OUT OF YOU" a crimson Aura begins to emanate from Rias body.

Alarm bells begin to ring in Suzuki heads, with the same melody as the indication of entering battle in YGGDRASIL.

Before Suzuki could phantom what was going on. Rias cast an energy ball with the power of destruction infuse in it and aiming it at the blonde heroine. But Suzuki felt weird seeing that attack as its speed was kind of slow. In fact it was so slow she was able to dodge with the width of a hair so easily.

" BOOOOM "

The sound of the door being destroyed shocked Rias. As the opponent in front of her dodge with such ease and grace in such a short distance , a feat that only the most skilled worriers can accomplish.

"I knew you were lying" as Rias scowls.

"what do you mean?"

"you said that you were a bed ridden person, but the amount of skill needed to dodge that attack proofs that you are a season warrior."

Suziki retorted "well I told you this body is from a DMMO-RPG."

With anger Rias argued "That's bullshit! There no way for a character from a game could appear in the real world."

 _Yup she has a point, dammit what I am suppose to do!_ As Suzuki begins to formulate a plan on how to de escalate. The sound of running footsteps begin to echo through the hall.

"Rias are you ok" as a black hair woman rush in to door bust room. Followed by a Ikemen blond boy, a small cute white hair cat like girl, and normal short brown hair .all waring the same uniform as Rias.

"Akeno, everyone Be carefull She is strong"

Being strong was an understatement for the white hair girl and ikemen. After one look at Suzuki . they could tell that this was a fight that they could not win no matter what. But as part of Rias Perrage they must protect they're master even if it was suicide.

The Ikemen named Kiba and the white hair girl named Koneko charge at Suzuki with full force. Kiba drew his sword and attack from the left side while Koneko attack from the right using her fist. But it was futile as Suzuki could read they're attacks and catch kibas sword and Konekos fist with her hands.

The moment the attacks were blocked, Suzuki hands begin to glow to indication of the tier 3 spell repulse being activated. This spell sent Koneko and Kiba flaying to the wall creating a small crater and knocking them out on the spot.

A pone seeing her friends being defeted with such ease Akeno Change her cloths to that of a Miko priest.

"You will pa-", before Akeno could finish charging her lightning attack. she was also knock out with a chop to the back of the neck.

This angered Rias even more and begins channeling the power of destruction to the max lvl.

"YOU WI- argh!" unfortunately for Rias she shared the same fate as her Peerage being KO with a punch to the stomach.

To the old Suzuki being attack by people wilding swords and magic would make her faint. But since she came here with *Heroine*X* body she felt no fear in fact she felt amuse as these weakling attempts to hurt them. And its true with her passive ability {auto scan} she could see the stats and lvl of players and NPC below lvl 30. With Rias and Akeno being lvl 15 , Kiba lvl 13 and Koneko lvl 10. The very idea of them attacking a lvl 100 character was outrages and stupid she sigh and called them weak out of reflex and disgust.

 _Wait did I called these guys weaklings._ These thoughts never once surface during her time in YGGDRASIL. Heck she always condemn people that makes fun of people base on their weakness or lack of ability. Unkonw to her this was the result * Heroine*X* race of being a vampire. As by nature they despise the weak and crushes them with out remorse. But since Suzuki Aligment is Chaotic good, she still had the compassion to not kill them off.

* * *

While Suzuki ponder on what she was thinking. Gasper came in to check out on what happen to the potential new friend.

"every one wha-what happen here Suzuki san!" with tears Gasper ask with shock to see his fellow peerage was laying unconscious on the floor

"… wellll Gasper I-"

Suddenly a magic circale apperd and a voice cut of Suzuki respond " I would like to hear about it to" .

Than a crimson haired man warring an armor cloak befitting of the of a king or demonlord, and grey haired maid apper from that magic circle. They emit hostility while staring at Suzuki.

"who might you be ?" Suzuki ask with a battle stance ready.

"I am a Sirzechs Lucifer one of the 4 demon lords and this is my Queen Grayfia Lucifuge"

 _Shit seriously a last boss character apper already._ Suzuki begins to mentally sweat bullets and wonders what does I demon lord want.

"I see … i am Suzuki Honda what does the demon lord want with me?"

With an intimidating tone Sirzechs respond"I want to know why you attacked my sister and her Peerage?"

 _Shit shit I just attacked the demons lord sister._ Mentally Suziki begins to cry as she realize how much trouble she is. And while she has also have the passive skill {demonic scan} that tell her that Sirzechs was lvl 75 and Grayfia was lvl69. Meaning that this fight would not pose any challenge. The idea of fighting the armies of demons does not sit well wit her.

"sigh I did it out self-defense" Suzuki decided to answer honestly as she was not brave enough to lie to a demon lord.

"Hummm I see care to explained" suddenly the hostility in Sirzechs voice dispersed.

"ehhh…. Ok than I will explanne what happen."

After one explanation later

"ok let me get this staright you came from a game world and suddenly appaerd in Gasper room"

"yes I did"

"and when you explained to Rias she didn't believe you. And order her minions to attack you to get answers. "

"yup"

"sigh Rias should really stop being so reackless." Sirzechs than pinch his nose with knowing the fact that his sister was the cause of this.

"ehhh you believe me" Suzuki was shocked, to think the demon lord belived me.

"why yes after all you were being honest and when you live as long as me you will weirder and crazier things." With a smile he responded.

"really I thought you will be more mad of me knocking out your sister"

"to tell you the truth I am, but you didn't killed them " and with a bow "thank you for that"

"no please raise your head, I don't like killing people with out a reason"

"even if someone attacks you"

"well yeah and this happen because I told a ridiculous story to begin with"

Sirzechs nod at Suzuki reasoning " I see that even though you have power you don't abuse it that very respectable"

"is having restraint realy that admirable" question mark appear in Suzuki head.

"unfortunately there are a lot of people that have power but they let consume them."

"Sirzechs sama I have tend to Rias and peerage injuries." Greyfia than appeared to inform her king.

Greyfia than looked at Suzuki "you are pretty skilled huh, Rias group injuries were minimal and you don't looked winded or have any physical damage on you "

Suzuki blush slightly with the sudden praize"thanksss"

"huh you quite cute when blush you now" Greyfia made a mischifus smile.

"wha aa a aa wha wha" Suzuki's face is now has the sama shade As the demon lord hair.

Sirzechs laugh at Suzuki reaction. "so what are you going to do now?"

"to tell you the truth I don't know , I don't have any reason to return to my world"

"I see than can I ask you a favor. "

"if it is with in my ability I will try"

"ok than I want you to protect Rias peerage. "

Suzuki jaw drop as the fact she was being ask by the demon lord to protect his sister.

"why me? "

"Simple because you are strong and eventualy I want you to join Rias peerage in the future"

"Then why not ask to join Rias group from the beginning." Suzuki tilting her head in confusement.

With a slight shrug in Sirzechs face "two reasons one Rias does not trust you, and seconly currently she does not have the power to turn you into a devil"

"lacks power?"

"Rias will explained that"

"ok than where will I stay?"

Gasper than opens up"well you could always stay with me"

This respond shock Sirzech as the Gasper he new was a hikikomori that usually afraid of strangers.

"are you sure Gasper?" Sirzech ask with a worried tone

"yes yes I am Sirzech sama" answering with a sturn and confident in her eyes.

"I see than Suzuki you will live Gasper for the time being" as Sirzech carried Rias groups went in to the circle and despaired.

"Gasper thank you for taking me in and please take care of me"

"like wise plae please take care of as well" as both of them bow to each other and hoped there friendships blossoms beautifully.

* * *

 **Mean while in the underworld**

"is it wise to leave Suzuki san With Gasper kun" Grefia wondered.

"it should be fine after all that women is honest an pure. And would only retaliate when threatened furthermore…."

"what my king?"

"she may be the key to sae Rias from that Horriable wedding with Rizer"

"I see so your betting on her skill huh, I fell sorry for Rizer sama "


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Overlord, Fate, Monster Hunter or High school DxD

"By the way Gasper is a pure girl here"

Yah this was the original idea. But after looking back the idea of having a Yuri couple between OC X gasper did not make sense as Gasper would be the dominant of the pair. and it would make more sense that Gasper to awaken to inner beast of a man. So yah well enjoy the story

Note there will an H scene in this chapter

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Gasper Awakening**

After Gasper made accommodation for our heroine to stay in the old school building with him. Luckily the building was mostly vacant as the new school building now house all of the school's needs. Leaving the old building abandoned. During does few days Gasper explained The Three Factions of Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels that eventually warred against one another under the leaderships of the Biblical God, the Four Great Satans, and the Fallen Angel organization, Grigori, led by Azazel, in a conflict which came to be known as the Great War which ended hundred of years after a truce were made when the two Heavenly Dragons fought a fierce battle, which was interrupted by the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels who were at war during the time. In anger, both Dragons attacked the leaders of the Three Factions, which led to their bodies being destroyed and their souls being sealed into two separate Sacred Gears. also t devils created the peerage system to reincarnate other races into devils to regain lost numbers from the war and Gasper was in Rias Peerage.

 **Day 3 Evening**

It's been 3 days since Suzuki appear in the new world and mostly stick close to Gasper. As in this new world he was the only one that she could call a friend. This was fine at first but after observing Gasper for the last few days something was odd about 'her'.

"hey Gasper why haven't you went outside for the last few days? **"**

"Hueeeee no no reason" as Gasper averted his eyes from Suzuki Gaze.

"Gasper I know playing games, watching anime and keeping up your blog is fun and all. _Yah I know from experience as someone that could only past the time with those activities._ But it's not healthy to stay inside lets god outside and a play" Suzuki said this while activating the skill {charismatic smile 4}. This add persuasion to one's word and the secondary skill of being sexual attractive to the opposite sex. And since Gasper is only lvl 9 the success rate is 100%.

With a face that felt like it was on fire and looking away Gasper responded "I know what you mean. But …."

"But what ? " with Suzuki tilted her head.

"outside is scary" tear from in his eyes.

 _Uhhhh so cute_ "why is the outside scary?" as she trays to regain her composure from Gasper unsuspected cute attack.

Still with tears in her eyes "because because they will reject me"

"who will?"

"Everybody uhhh everybody will fear me like in the past." Gasper than explain 'her' history to Suzuki. As before she became a servant of Rias. 'She' was a half vampire half human born into a noble family. But vampires value purity above anything else and view half-bloods as a trash. As such 'she' was mostly neglected and abuse by 'her' own family. So 'she' escape 'her' family and tried to assimilate with human. But unfortunately being half human Gasper has a sacred gear called Forbidden Balor View. That has the ability to momentarily stops time. But since gasper could not control it and his power. People began to fear 'her' and sent vampire hunter to kill 'her'. Than Rias took came an found Gasper dead body, and out of pity use her Bishop piece and revive Gasper as devil. And since than Gasper chose to live a Hikikimori live as defense against rejection.

Our heroine than hug Gasper and with tears in her eyes.

"I don't need your pity" as gasper tried to break from Suzuki bear hug.

"I am not pitying you, I understand how you fill with you" while sobbing

"eh"

Suzuki than explain about her situation back home to Gasper. Of her being sickly and was abandon by her parents. In respond Gasper hug Suzuki in respond not out of pity but because he emphasize Suzuki situation.

For a while they remained silent, but after a while Gasper realize, Up until now all what he got from people after hearing his story is pity, and this infuriate him. But now he has found someone that truly understand him. And not to mention she was beautiful, strong and cool.

"um Gasper are you done" Suzuki ask in confusion as how long Gasper was hugging her.

"oh yah soory" he stuttered realizing that he was enjoying the hug a bit to much.

With a giggle Suzuki than leave the room while saying good night and reterted to her room.

 _Uhhhh why is face so hot. I know Gasper was cute and all. But were both girls, and its not normal._ As Suzuki Thought in her room while shaking her head. _But Gasper smell so good. Kyaaaaaaa what am I thinking were both girls. Now if Gasper was a boy._ Suzuki than imagine Gasper as a boy. Suzuki than had a nose bleed and began thrashing around on top of her bed.

Gasper on the other hand made a resolve and swear that he will try to make Suzuki His.

* * *

 **ok here will be the h scene skip if you want**

* * *

 **Day 5 evening**

Even though the information Suzuki got was something from erotic light novel(LOL). With high schoolers with Huge Tis Syndrome(HTS) and a boy that look good in in a dress. It was somewhat believable but not the most shocking thing that *Heroine* X* learned was that Gasper was a boy. No more like a predator.

It's been really awkward for both of our characters as they have became aware of how attractive each other was. They both tried to talk to each other for the last few days, but either end up stuttering or turning their faces away with red faces.

"Man Gasper you sure a brave living here alone. Even though you such a cute girl. " as Suzuki decided to make small talk to break awkward atmosphere.

"I AM A BOY!" Gasper protested with tears in his eyes.

"WHAT!" while Suzuki begins to touch his private parts wanting to confirm his comment and end up squeezing something squishy.

"wha wha wha WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

 _Yah like people would know that when you look so cute in a drees and when crying. Dammit I lost in femininity to a boy!. And come on I am the girl here and my original pales in comparison to Gasper._ Lost in thought, Suzuki unconsciously was still touching Gasper Private Bits.

This of course made Gasper moan sweetly like a girl as her touch made weak at the knees and his face as red as blood. A bulge begin to form in Suzuki hand.

After realizing what our heroine has done she quickly pull back her hand with a bright red face. _What was I thinking touching in unappropriated places. Is it because of the setting of me making my character having the flag protagonist mechanic. That makes me enter hot and steamy situations._

And as Suzuki was about to her mouth Gasper ponce on top of her push her on the bed and bit her neck. Gentle at first until he broke the skin and blood begin to drip from the wound. This shock Suzuki but she did not have the strength to push Gasper away. As when a male vampire bites the neck of a female and manages to draw blood her body's (or race) instincts kick in making her ready to receive the male. Suzuki did not know this fact as it was not written in a vampire's racial description. The only thig that she was feeling right now is that his one action has made here excited for some reason.

As Gasper crawled up to meet our Heroine in eyes and stared at her with the eyes of a wolf looking at a piece of meat "it's your fault that were in this situation." He then kiss her soft sweet lips and began inserting his tongue. With eyes wide open Suzuki responded with her own tongue and swirled around gasper while making sweet moans in the process. After a while there tongues separate and string of saliva formed between them.

Both were staring at each other eyes and panting from the lack of oxygen. After a while Gasper began to move his hand towards the zipper of the blue jacket and rolled up the blue under t-shirt and removing her black shorts exposing Suzuki black bra and panties.

With a grin Gasper wisped to Suzuki ear "You ware such provocative underwear Suzuki, were you hoping this would happen"

In response Suzuki covered her breast with her arms and with extremely red face retorts looking away from Gasper eyes "of course not!"

With a giggle Gasper moves her arms away from her breast and slips off her bra exposing her nipples. And begin folding them and though hers breast were not as big as his master the texture was as so soft and the size of a C cup was perfect for gasper.

"You were comparing my tits to Rias weren't you" Suzuki pouted.

"Yah I was but I like yours more than my master"

"why yo-AHHHHHHHH" before Suzuki could complain Gasper quickly suck on her left breast and pinch the bulb on the the his free hand begin caressing her stomach making slow and gentle movement south to her special place.

 _Uhhhh why do you look so cute when you sucking on my breast like that. Man why- AHHHHH._ Suzuki suddenly made an arc with her back. As Gasper begins touching her under her panties and fingering the hollow line underneath.

"Gasper st stop don't attack all my weak spots at once" Suzuki pleaded in between moans with a smile. But alas her body was saying other wise. With her hips was in sync with gasper hand movements as Gasper continued playing with her woman bits, making his finger wet with Suzuki love juices.

And suddenly Suzuki began panting heavily while making and even bigger arc with her back. A second later Gasper hand felt wet from something squirting on it. At first this confuse Gasper but after looking at his hand, bed and Suzuki panties. He realize that Suzuki had orgasm and was laying there exhausted with her arms and legs spread out.

Gasper felt proud ion the fact he was able to make the girl he loved orgasm. With out missing a beat he than wisped to our heroine "hu hu hu did you enjoyed that "

Expecting a retort, what Suzuki did instead surprise and field Gasper lust for her. As she simply looked away with an even redder face and nodded.

At this point Gasper had almost lost controll of himself and quickly remove Suzuki and his own panties. Exposing a mighty cannon that had only one goal to shoot inside of Suzuki special region. Suzuki when looking at Gasper equipment felt both shame and excitement on what he was going to do with her.

"Suzuki I going to go all way ok" Gasper said as he was getting in position on top of Suzuki.

"yeah please be gentle it's my first time" with a smile Suzuki embrace Gasper as he Ram it inside of her.

At first Gasper and Suzuki was paralyze with the sensation of each other warm body's. Slowly Gasper began to shake his hips and tried to keep himself in control as he felt if lost concentration he would ejaculate premeturaly. As time went on the speed of Gaspard movement increases making Suzuki breast bouncing up and down and her moans more intense.

"AH AH AH GASPER GASPER"

"SUZUKI SUZUKI"

Both screaming each other name as they were indulging in the waves of pleasure. With Suzuki grabbing the sheets on the bed.

Gasper than felt a twitch on his cannon, realizing that he was about to fire his load. He than ram his spear deep inside Suzuki and release his load.

Suzuki let out a sexy scream after feeling the warm white liquid entered her. In fact so much was release some spilled out of her clevis.

Gasper after an intents ejaculation began to lose strength and fell on top of Suzuki while panting heavily

"Gasper you were amazing". As Suzuki tucked Gasper into his breast.

Gasper and Suzuki than looked at each other with hazy eyes and had along and passionate kiss.

* * *

 **done with H scene**

* * *

 **Day 6 morning**

As the morning sun began to shine and brighten the room. Our two love birds were still sleeping exhausted from there little fun activity. Embracing each other naked but with smile of satisfaction on each other faces.

"uhhhhh what hap- huh" Suzuki woke up with smile realizing Gasper cute face was right in front of her.

"Huh I see you had a lot of fun last night" suddenly a familiar voice came from a magic circle and came pop out the demon lord maid Grafia.

"Oh Grafia it's nice to see you. But-" Suzuki blush realizing she was still naked. And covering her self with a blanked.

"I hope you are willing to take responsibility for this" Grafia with deadpan face drilled holes with her staring.

While getting dress Suzuki responded with a smiel" Of cource"

"good now I have a job for you from the demon lord"

"oh ok whats the job"

"you need to kill a monster that appeared around Kuoh called a Zinoger"

"huh"

* * *

Characters Stats

Name : Gasper Vladi

Race : Half Vampire

Race lvl: Half vampire lvl 3

Class lvl: Bishop lvl 5

Total lvl : 8

Base Stats

Hp : ?

Mp : ?

Physical Attack :11

Physical Defense :10

Agility :5

Mag attack :8

Mag Defense :9

Resistance :?

Special ability :?

Total : ?

Notable skills

 _Cute charm 5_

The ability to charm any body regardless of race, gender or age. As he looks so cute.

 _Forbidden Balor View negative effect_

Currently unable to control to the ability to stop time. But will improve in do time.

* * *

Thank you for reading what do you guys think do you think I should add more erotic scene like this or not.


End file.
